Xeng Li
Admiral Xeng Li is a former Henchmen and ship commander for Emperor Chang Wu and now the leader of the Oriental Pirate Fleet. Biography Mercenary Life Before joining the service of the Emperor, Xeng Li was a mercenary operating in The Orient region. He was a freelance mercenary, and when he interfered in a Yeti Hunt in the Himalayas, Ngan Pa took exception and ordered the Yeti Hunters to hunt Xeng down. Xeng Li fled, wounded, to China, where he hoped to find sanctuary and possibly employment. The Emperor recognized his talent and employed him as a spy, still "officially" a mercenary but one in the Emperor's employ. Xeng Li quickly proved his worth and was assigned to the Imperial Navy of Xi'an. He quickly rose through the ranks and was appointed Captain of one of the Emperor's warships, christened the Imperial. The Imperial The Obelisk Quest for the Indian Rubies Xeng Li then chose to lead an expedition to India, where an ancient storehouse of treasures, including two massive rubies, was rumored to have been discovered. The Emperor authorized this plan despite an alliance with Maharaja Lallu. Quickly, Xeng Li realized that he had an opportunity to become more than a Henchman and become a full Villain in his own right, with his own Henchmen. The crew of the Imperial, his flagship, and the crews on the other ships assigned to this expedition were loyal to him and willing to follow him. So Xeng Li took a force of his crews and seized a a map detailing the ancient fortress from some freelance archaeologists. Then, Xeng marched the bulk of the crews to take this fortress and loot it. Little did he know that Indian Villagers, wishing to protect this fortress from Maharaja Lallu, had set up defenses there. His men laid siege to the fortress and were eventually able to break through, but not before a party of Adventurers infiltrated it and actually beat him to the treasure storehouses. Despite that, he was able to recover the two giant rubies and many other riches. Because Xeng Li realized he could not recover all the treasures, and because he was unwilling to let all the other treasures fall into Adventurer hands, he lit a fire in the storehouses, which destroyed many old manuscripts contained there (that he had not been interested in seizing), as well as a handful of other ancient artifacts. The Adventurers still escaped with some, but not nearly all. Oriental Pirate Fleet Xeng Li sold several of the treasures he had recovered on the black market, and then with those funds hired mercenaries and pirates to join his banner. He formally renounced Emperor Chang Wu and declared himself an Admiral of the "Oriental Pirate Fleet", and dared any of the former soldiers or pirates under his banner to challenge him. None did. The Oriental Pirate Fleet totaled seven ships (three of them former Xi'anese vessels, four were pirate ships). These ships immediately set about raiding shipping lanes while Xeng pondered his next move. The Villains' Alliance Soon after this, and while still attempting to devise a new plan, Xeng Li was approached by Sam Sinister, who recognized the new villain as a potential ally. Siniser was in the process of forming a Villains' Alliance and wanted Xeng Li to join this organization. Both of them had little love for the Evil Emperor and Sinister knew that Xeng would be useful in furthering his evil plans. Furthermore, Xeng Li wanted some kind of protection from any revenge the Emperor tried to visit on him for his betrayal. Xeng Li agreed to join this organization, along with a handful of other villains. He was soon put to work for the Alliance's first plot- the raid on the National Museum. Raid on the National Museum When the Alliance began planning the raid, Xeng Li immediately recognized that it could be useful to have other mercenaries available and requested permission to bring Ngan Pa and his Yeti Hunters into the Alliance. Sam Sinister agreed, and so Xeng Li took a ship back to Southeast Asia and travelled to the Himalayas, where he found Ngan Pa. Pa accepted his offer to join the Alliance, and so the ship returned to Sinister's base carrying dozens of Yeti Hunters. Then, Sinister ordered the ships of Xeng Li's fleet to sail under Xi'anese flags, so that the attack would be disguised as a first strike by the Empire of Xi'an. Xeng Li, a true mercenary, agreed, having no compunction about attacking his former master this way. He did so, transported Yeti Hunters and Big Game Hunters to LEGO City, and opened fire, bombarding the city. During the attack, mercenaries slipped onshore and broke into the National Museum. They carried many treasures from the Museum back to Xeng Li's ships. After a large percent of artifacts had been retrieved, Xeng Li ordered a general retreat, as he feared the arrival of LEGOLAND's formidable navy. The pirate ships sailed away, back to the bases of the various villains, to distribute these captured treasures. Mission to Xi'an The Alliance called on Xeng Li again to deliver a strike team to China, which was presently under invasion by the LEGOLAND military. He augmented a strike force of mercenaries and criminals with some of his own men, and planned to drop them off on the southwest coast. However, after discovering what Sam Sinister was really after- an alien artifact that might be a weapon, and chose to lead the strike force himself. Abilities and Traits Xeng Li is a strong fighter, especially in close quarters and in hand-to-hand combat. He is a capable leader and knows how to inspire loyalty among his crew. Therefore, his men respect him and are willing to follow him over the Emperor. This is something that the Emperor fears could lead to his rebellion. While on the outside Xeng Li does not appear ambitious, on the inside he is exremely so, and this is what leads him to betray the Emperor to Sam Sinister. Category:Villains Category:TakunuvaC01